Kyūketsuki :: Beso de Vampiro
by Nerea Kurt
Summary: Me he vuelto adicto a tu sangre, y tu a la mía...dependes de mi para seguir viviendo, y yo de ti para seguir luchando...no pienso abandonarte, no pienso en dejarte ir...eres mi perdición y, también, mi única salvación; eres mi debilidad, la única que he tenido ¿Sabes por que, Nanase? por que te amo. No me importa que digan, que piensen, que hagan...estaré contigo hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1

_**.:: Kyūketsuki ::.**_

**Tráeme a la vida**

_By _

_**Shatara- Helle**_

_**..::..**_

_**Prologo**_

_Sin Escape de las Sombras_

_**..::..**_

Desenvolvió un jadeo pesado al refinado aire que envolvía el museo Louvre, estaba molesto pero redimir los sucesos pasados ya no estaba ni cerca de sus posibilidades aun siendo lo que era. Caminó por el adoquinado húmedo de las fuentes danzarinas y en un instante presenció ante sus ojos la entrada principal a la cristalina pirámide de Louvre, elegante, mágica. Cuando logró divisar los paneles giratorios sellados que discontinuaban su camino negó con la cabeza un par de veces y sonrió. De las oscuras profundidades de su alma emergió un nublo negro que atrapó su cuerpo en un remolino lúgubre y se deslizo entre los paneles de vidrio llevando consigo la esencia de su cuerpo muerto.

Se dio un tiempo para contemplar el brillo encantado que ambientaba el vidrio; no necesitaba tiempo, _este se había suspendido_. El temor apretujó su corazón a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, sin embargo, se vio obligado a ocultar cualquier rastro que perdurara; no quería _otra_ debilidad. Descendió la escalera de ocre en espiral y se detuvo al pie de esta, esperando algún movimiento. La resonancia de unos pasos serenos alertó sus sentidos y buscó su procedencia sin temor alguno.

-Sabias que negándote a solo correr el velo, demostraría tu lealtad – su rostro ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba decidido vigilar cada movimiento hecho por aquel demonio.

_-Habría muerto_ – contesto con obviedad _– Hubieras aprovechado su sangre y lo habrías asesinado_ – Sus manos se empuñaron con furia, solo imaginarse a esa bestia sobre lo que había marcado como su propiedad, lo volvía loco.

_-Te equivocas_ – la sombra reprimió una risita _–Pero no negare que esa idea se pasó por mi mente más de una vez_- esta vez la carcajada estalló contra las paredes _–Rin… espero que tengas lo que te he pedido_ – Rin llevo una de sus manos a la garganta. Sobre un talismán.

_-Quiero verlo primero_ – objetó ocultando el amuleto en la palma de su mano. Fue un chasquido de dedos lo que escuchó antes de ver como tres figuras se revelaban a la luz nocturna, una de ellas era inmovilizada por otras dos más sin emplazar _resistencia –Haruka…_- El cuerpo de Rin ardía de coraje, no solo por Haruka, también por él.

La cabellera negra se alzó con brusquedad revelando uno profundos zafiros azules irradiando confusión pura sin demostrarlo abiertamente. Eso fue un golpe bajo para Rin… tanto que ansió alejarlo… tanto que anheló el odiarlo… para que al final fuera su misma perdición. Lo que no encajaba era ese gesto de indiferencia que mantenía enmarcado ¿Por qué? Esa actitud le hastiaba.

_-Rin… ¿Qué…?_ –

_-Ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿No?_ – Habló el hombre tras lo oscuridad; una navaja plateada se hincó en la garganta de Haruka; sentía la helada punta rozando su piel, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de la presencia de Rin. Tal vez tuvo razón desde un principio, debió alejarse y olvidarlo, tal vez…

Desde un principio.

* * *

**Ok! Y aquí estoy, de nuevo, dándome mas trabajo del necesario ¡Pero es que las ideas se vienen como abejas a la miel! Solo que en vez de abejas, las musas de la inspiración, y en vez de miel, yaoi, yaoi puro *cofcofyaoihardcofcof***

**No me hagan nada por no subir en el otro fic ¿ok? yo los quiero mucho *besos, besos***

**¿Reviews? ^-^**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.:: Kyūketsuki ::.**_

**Beso de Vampiro**

_By_

_**Shatara- Helle**_

_**..::..**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Destino Sellado Bajo la Luna Roja_

**..::..**

Un aura inquietante, tensa, vagaba descuidada entre la multitud de gente que transitaba desorientada por su propio mundo; y a Haruka no podría importarle menos. Su mente divagaba entre temas triviales, sin importancia, pero tan poco común que el simple hecho de tenerlos en cuenta le era bastante desconcertante. De pronto, se vio rodeado del gentío ajeno, atrapado entre la multitud. Una improcedente huella de confusión cubrió su gesto de indiferencia; sus cerúleos ojos permanecieron vigilantes a cada indicio de acecho, porque así se sentía… asechado.

La corriente eléctrica serpenteado por su espalda libremente le advirtió sobre una amenaza invisible que permanecería oculta hasta que se decidiera olvidarlo. Sin embargo, no desistió. El mundo se volvió más lento a sus ojos, y sus sentidos más sensibles a cada sonido. La luz roja del semáforo permaneció centelleando, el aleteo de las palomas resonaba en sus oídos como tambores enfurecidos y las voces se mezclaron entre sí, hombres y mujeres hablaban con rapidez desmedida mientras su panorama se convertía en una pintura a blanco y negro.

Más de cinco figuras destacaron de entre el hervidero que se desplazaba con lentitud, observando fijamente… observándolo a él. Sus vestiduras negras les cubrían del día los rostros pálidos y ojerosos, marchitos, como muertos vivientes que andaban a pie por las calles. Sus inertes posturas encorvadas acrecentaban el aura perversa que sus ojos oscuros le lanzaban como flechas ardientes. Cada sombra dio un paso hacia delante, aproximándose hacia él, amenazantes.

A sus pies, unas extensas tinieblas se extendían con rapidez, una ola de agua ennegrecida que deseaba tragárselo a como dé lugar; con sus mirada imperturbable observó al cielo… luna roja, la luna de la Sentencia resguardaba tras su ensangrentado cuerpo el brillo del sol. Temeroso, no perdió de vista los rostros pacíficos de los caminantes ajenos a la situación, ¿No veían a la luna roja devastando el sol?

Estaba perdido, desorientado, confundido por esos eventos tan perturbadores e ilógicos, existentes solo en el mundo de los cuentos e historias… no, ya no tenía derecho a decir eso, lo vivía en carne propia y eso no era fantasía. El frió palpaba su piel, magullándola con crudo dolor, los dedos en sus manos tiritaban de desesperación. Las sombras se desintegraron en grises nubarrones de polvo que fluyeron a solo dos metros de su persona.

Su ojos rojos liberaron un brillo demoníaco y de sus labios resurgieron largos colmillos blancos que exhibieron sin temor alguno abriendo sus bocas sedientas de sangre… eran vampiros. La luna roja continuaba reinando en el cielo oscuro y el mundo con su parsimoniosa ignorancia lo confinaban a una muerte silenciosa, desconocida; lenta y dolorosa… entonces lo vio, oculto entre las deslucidas esencias de la ciudad de Tokio; como su esperara el momento perfecto.

Rogó por su vida, con gritos mudos y plegarias que derramarían lágrimas. El ente estuvo a la mira desde hace tiempo, observando su voluntad irrompible, a su mirada azul sobrellevando el miedo y el coraje de no morir ahogado en sus saladas lágrimas. Era fuerte, de sangre consagrada, de alma inmaculada y peregrina… que estaba dispuesto a encadenar. Sonrió astuto y de un salto se reveló ante los siniestros, mostrando sus poderosos ojos. Una de sus manos resguardo un medallón, alejado de cualquier mirada curiosa.

La cabellera rojiza se alboroto al soplar el viento bajo su solapa, protegiendo tras su espalda la presencia humana que endureció su gesto apoyado por la ayuda desconocida, se debatió entre acertar un golpe a uno de los monstruos o, simplemente, mantenerse al margen y ver con sus propios ojos la lucha.

_-Tú no te metas y vete de aquí –_ con una de sus manos arañó los cuerpos fríos de dos de los vástagos, abriendo un camino para su escape… no lo hizo, ni pensaba hacerlo, se quedaría sin importar nada. Retrocediendo un pequeño paso, intimidado por los tétricos rostros de dentadura cortante, aproximó su espalda a la contraria, posicionando sus manos en ataque. El otro hombre gruño ante el contacto repentino, hastiado por su actitud; sentía la piel de aquel humano temblar precipitada y el olor a miedo puro se colaba por su fosas nasales _-¿Qué no escuchaste? –_

Uno de los engendros lóbregos arremetió bajo un grito de guerra gutural, mostrando su enmarañada cabellera negra y su desgarbado cuerpo descolorido.

_-No tengo tiempo para esto –_Con sus largos brazos rodeo la cintura del joven humano y sobrevoló las cabezas encubiertas de los demás engendros endemoniados. Dio una patada certera al pescuezo torcido de uno de los vástagos; sonrió al verlo inanimado tendido sobre de asfalto de la calle, que parecía estar desolada por el silencio.

_-Cúbrete los ojos, esto los distraerá_ – el mortal titubeó confundido por sus palabras. Todo era ridículo, nada común para la vida de una persona como él; en ese momento debería estar en su casa, sumergido en su bañera con el agua al cuello, no arriesgando el pellejo por malentendidos e imaginaciones estúpidas…

Sus piernas no querían ceder ante el repentino peso con el que cargaba su cuerpo y cayo rendido al suelo, con los parpados vigorosamente cerrados, negando con todas sus esperanzas que aquello solo se tratara de un sueño más. Que al despertar se encontrara en su cama recordando todo eso como un mal sueño, una película que se empeñaría en olvidar.

Un destello dorado resurgió del pecho del otro hombre, una estrella de oro que fue lanzada con precisión hacia los vástagos enfurecidos que se aturdieron ante el fulgor destellante. Lo último que fue capaz de sentir fue el desesperado intento del otro hombre por protegerlo del poder de aquel ataque.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! ¿Que tal están mis amores? Buano, aqui les traigo el cap dos recién salidito del horno, ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**Gracias a:**

**_Zehel_: Gracias por tu review, hard de bueno *ni tanto pero haré el esfuerzo* que bueno que te gusto el prologo, espero que este cap también te haya gustado.**

**Gracias tambien a los que le dieron Favoritos y Seguir, eso también anima a una escritora a seguir sus historias. **

**¡Sayonara! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**.:: Kyūketsuki ::.**_

**Besos de Vampiro**

_By_

_**Shatara- Helle**_

_**..::..**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Cadenas_

_**Haru…**_

_Su alma vivía, pero al tiempo, también reposaba en el profundo agujero de la muerte. No era vidente, pero sabía que contemplaba un fondo bruno a su alrededor, lo sentía… el frio atacaba sus nervios y los estrujaba como papel. _

_**Haru…**_

_El equilibrio de su mente flotaba sobre el vacío, escuchaba solo susurros lejanos que se quedaban en el olvido; era imposible ignorarlos, al igual que recordarlos. Sobresaliendo de la oscuridad, la Luna Roja resplandecía de carmín, enorgulleciéndose de su poder; intento alcanzarla, extendiendo su mano y admirando la silueta redonda en torno a sus delgados dedos, con su cuerpo tendido en la oscuridad… levitando. _

_**Haru-chan…**_

_Otro cuerpo más recluyó al suyo propio, apartando los rayos carmesís de su piel blanca. Brillantes y ásperos ojos bermellón; cabellera purpúrea, suave, ligera. Con un aura ufanada de poder, remarcada por esa sonrisa de afilados dientes blancos. Fue repentino, decepcionante el sentir un peso doloroso sobre sus hombros, como si estuviera encadenado… sin libertad_

_-Encadenado… - Masculló, con su caliente soplo palpando contra su oído gélido. Haruka tiritó, atónito por el calor…_

* * *

_-Haru-chan, despierta –_ Titubeó unos segundos antes de decidirse por abrir sus parpados, entrando súbitamente a la vida real. Un lúcido resplandor níveo cegó sus ojos, forzándolo a pestañear seguidamente para familiarizarse a la fatiga e incomodidad de no saber dónde se hallaba. Carraspeó sintiendo un doloroso ardor en su garganta, con sus manos tanteo el lecho donde reposaba y, con ojos desorbitados, examinó su cuerpo sudoroso.

_-Makoto… - _Susurró advirtiendo la presencia de su amigo al costado derecho de la camilla de hospital… si, era un hospital. Sus ansias se incrementaron, perdiendo la conciencia por meros segundos; su cabeza se retorció buscando un indicio tangible de su estado, buscando repuestas que no había encontrado. Se respaldó sobre sus hombros, ciscado de miedo. La calidez de una mano tomando con sutileza la suya le regreso el conocimiento y suspiro al caer en cuenta del preocupado gesto que su amigo le mandaba.

Pero nada más era capaz de despojar esas memorias de su asediada mente…

_**Matsuoka… Matsuoka Rin.**_

* * *

La oscuridad se percibía cargada, como una pesada cortina que mataba la gloriosa luz de sol, como si la odiara por sobre todas las cosas. El traqueteo de unos pasos pesados, furiosos, zumbaban por la extensión imponente del lugar, rebotando con sequedad contra los ladrillos arcaicos de los muros. La presencia, rodeada de una espesa aura de enfado, se detuvo en seco del otro lado de la tranquera de acero pidiendo permiso con su recóndito silencio

La silueta masculina de un hombre se postraba sobre el altar del palacio maldito, aguardando con una sonrisa lo que desde un inicio llegó a suponer. Su cabello carmesí resaltaba de golpe entre el cenizo fondo, siendo una destructora llama ardiente; su tonificado cuerpo fúnebre lo hacían lucir más imperial y cruel, ocultando en una falsa mascara atractiva sus verdaderas intenciones.

_-Adelante…_ - ordenó, cortando la afonía, denotando su recio tono de voz. El armazón de metal arañó con pesadumbre el adoquinado rocoso integrado del suelo, revelando del otro lado la figura orgullosa de Matsuoka. Su rostro atractivo era demacrado por un ceño fruncido que hacia denotar su mal humor _–Bienvenido Matsuoka…_ -

_-Ahórrate tu palabrería para otro día ¿Quieres?..._ – chasqueó sus dedos y el arrastre mordaz de cadenas oxidadas hizo un eco que era imposible el ignorar. Los rasguños perezosos y la frialdad del material atolondraban los cuerpos semidesnudos de cinco jóvenes inmovilizados por el peso de las cadenas, con una extraña sonrisa pintada sobre sus labios _-¿Qué hacían ellos a mitad de las calles de Tokio?..._ – El mismo Rin reflexiono su pregunta, dándole un giro completo a su segunda oportunidad _-¿Qué los mandaste a buscar?_ -

_-Tu sabes muy bien lo que fueron a buscar…_ - una risita jocosa hizo explotar el autocontrol de Matsuoka.

_-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Sabes lo que puede pasar!_ – Rin sentía la furia recorrer cada parte de su mente y antes de decir cualquier cosa de la que seguro después se arrepentiría uno de los vástagos encadenados proclamó en un grito de victoria…

-_¡La descendencia de Lilith a legado a la tierra! ¡Que vivan los Súcubos! _– Los demás muertos en vida, con sus voces guturales y alientos repugnantes alentaron con gritos aquellas palabras. Matsuoka suprimió una mueca de asco y sin decir más dio media vuelta para desaparecer entre los oscuros pasillos del santuario, manteniendo muy presente la última frase que aquellos demonios permitieron salir de sus labios amoratados.

_-Todo sea por sangre fresca…_ -

* * *

**Ya volví gente! yo y mis locas musas regresamos con un nuevo capitulo que espero que hayan disfrutado. En este capitulo se me dificulto un poco *¿poco?*... buano, es que comencé con el sueño de Haru y no sabia y poner una conversación entre el y Mako sobre eso; pero me hubiera tardado mas, asi que eso lo dejo para después, tal vez el próximo cap, espero no tardar tanto, y eso por que falta mas fics por continuar *yo y mi terquedad de empezar cuando no e terminado ni uno -_-***

**Agradecimiento por lo reviews:**

**Edeus:**** Solo espera, solo espera y le entenderás de poco a poco, el punto es mantener el misterio ;), jaja, no hay de que, solo hago lo que me gusta, gracias a ti por tu review y por el tiempo que te tomaste en leer la historia, espero que no sea la ultima vez que te lea por estos rumbos :D ¡Arigatou!**

**Shinon: ****Jaja, si, creo que llegara a ser un poco confusa, pero me alegra que te guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, saber que te adentras en los personajes es algo muy importante para los autores, te da a entender que no les resulta aburrida ni pesada y eso, de muchas formas, te ayuda a continuar ¡Arigatou! ¡Viva RinHaru!**

**Wendy:**** O.O ¡Gracias por dejar doble review! buano, uno por cada cap, pero aun así es valioso que te tomes tu tiempo para hacerlo, y perdón por los caps tan cortos, pero es que después no me concentro buaaaa TT-TT pero cada palabra que escriban como review vale mucho y me ayuda a continuar ¡Arigatou!**

**Tambien gracias a los que le dieron a Favoritos y Seguidores ****¡Se les ama por igual! :D**

**Sayonara! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

_****Feliz Navidad a todos** Feliz Navidad a todos ** Feliz Navidad a todos y Año Nuevo Tambien...****_

* * *

_**.:: Kyūketsuki ::.**_

**Tráeme a la vida**

_By_

_**Shatara- Helle**_

_**..::..**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Sed Vehemente _

_**..::..**_

-**No puedo evitar preocuparme, cariño –**

_-Pero ya estoy bien – _ Su voz se escuchaba escandalosa por sobre el volumen de la televisión, cargada de fastidio, incluso un veta de cansancio se asomaba por entre las líneas de su pataletas infantiles. Una de sus manos restregó su cabellera negra, consiente de la preocupación de su madre; no era que no le gustaran las atenciones pero su forma de ver las cosas era algo particular si de amor maternal se trataba.

-**Eso no quiere decir que el mal se haya esfumado –**

-_Makoto está conmigo- _Le reprochó a su madre, escuchando un bufido del otro lado de la línea -_ Rei y Nagisa también están al tanto de la situación- _Tomó apoyo de la consola extremada sobre la pared blanca de la sala, tamborileando con sus dedos al esperar la respuesta de su madre. Al otro extremo del living escuchó la temblorosa voz de Makoto, intentando contener una risita y omitiendo por completo la transmisión del televisor para procurar su completa atención a la plática que él mantenía.

**-Está bien… pero llama cuando tengas problemas ¿ok? –**

-_Sí, adiós mama – _Sin esperar alguna contestación, colocó de nueva cuenta el teléfono sobre el pabellón, suspirando con una chispa cansina. Zarandeó su cabeza con fiereza, removiendo su cabellera azabache, intentado hacer que el malestar se evaporara. Con pasos pesados, plegando el tapiz lanudo, se dirigió al ventanal observando como las nubes rebosadas de agua se avecinaban bajo el cielo tardío.

-_Nanase-san se preocupa mucho por ti, Haru-chan – _Haruka optó por ignorar el comentario, esperando que Makoto pronto lo olvidara, sin embargo, al percibirlo tan deseoso por una respuesta se resignó a contestar, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-_Ella estaría aquí… - _Las diminutas pintas de agua partieron a dar contra la ventana, repicando ante los ojos zafiros de Haruka, perdidos a través de la transparencia del cristal. Conociendo la terquedad de su amigo, Makoto no dijo nada más, Haru nunca cambiaria de parecer, y él no lo obligaría a hacerlo. El control remoto descansaba sobre el andamio del sillón y, viendo el programa finalizado, Makoto se dio a la tarea de encontrar cualquier otro canal.

Las gotas de agua se resbalaban como breves ríos a lo largo y ancho de la lumbrera, reflejando las luces exteriores. Haruka sobrepuso su dedo meñique a una de las tantas goteras, manteniendo su curso a la base del vidrio, contemplando como su tamaño aumentaba al encajarse con más pintas arrinconadas y esparcidas como piedras sobre la arena. Un particular movimiento fue necesario para que perdiera el interés, fijando sus ojos al exterior, justamente sobre la calzada.

La sombra humanoide no parecía interesada en ocultarse tras ser descubierta por Nanase. Sin embargo, su rostro no lo exponía, salvo un par de mechones purpúreos empapados por el aguacero, y sus manos permanecían enfundadas dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera negra; estoico bajo el torrencial que daba señales de empeorar.

La garganta de Haruka adquirió una sequedad delirante, ardiente. Su lengua acalorada acarició sus labios solo para descubrirlos rasposos. La aridez de su boca dio un giro extremo al dar con los ojos rojizos de aquel extraño bajo la lluvia; una de sus manos subió hasta su cuello. Carraspeó con fuerza, cerrando sus parpados. Un pulso retumbaba dentro de su pecho, obstruyéndole la respiración; la sed desgarraba toda su garganta.

Un estrepitoso grito descoló a Haruka de su estado, llevando su atención hacia Makoto que tiritaba de miedo sobre el sofá, frente a la sangrienta imagen plasmada al televisor.

_Según los testigos, afirman haber visto a la víctima acompañada por un personaje misterioso minutos antes de su desaparición._

_El joven __Seijuro Mikoshiba de 21 años descubrió el cadáver abandonado tras la una estación de servicio a las afueras de Kanagawa, en la región de Kanto._

_Las autoridades reportan un caso peculiar de hemorragia. La víctima, que permanece sin identificación, murió por __efusión de sangre cerca de las 2:00 de la madrugada, de este día._

Haruka arrebató el control remoto de la mano temblorosa de Makoto, reprimiendo unas nauseas atroces que colisionaban contra su estómago. Al instante, la negrura opacó la imagen tranquilizando al par de jóvenes anonadados. Tachibana dejó escapar de sus labios un soplo tembloroso que regresó a Haruka de la inconciencia.

Un pensamiento ilógico acaparó la mente de Nanase y desistió ante el deseo de comprobarlo. Una vez más, regresó a su lugar enmarcado por el ventanal el cual continuaba reteniendo el torrente que redimían los nubarrones. Con temor, dando pasos lentos, intentado obtener el mejor panorama posible. Los quinqués alumbraban solo un segmento de la callejuela encharcada, haciendo denotar las salpicaduras, pero de aquellos ojos rojos, no había marca.

Y la sed ardiente que hace solo segundos lo agobiaba había desaparecido.

* * *

**Si, lo se, me tarde una eternidad -ETERNIDAD- pensaba en hacerlo mas largo, como reglo de Navidad, pero, como veeen...  
**

**Buano, de hecho solo me apresure en subir este cap como un..**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Que todos sus deseos se cumplan, y que reciban sus regalos deseados ;), espero y disfruten las fiestas y coman mucho chocolate (yo me artare de chocolate, solo por ser navidad) *ojala e inventen la sidra de chocolate(?)* siiii, no me hagan caso. **

**Gracias Wendy por tus continuos reviews :D y a todos los que han visitado este fanfic ¡Los Amo!**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

***JO JO JO***


End file.
